zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Redfield
Biography Early Life Chris is the older brother of Terrasave member Claire Redfield. Chris and Claire's parents died in a car crash, it is unknown who took care of them after their parents passed away or it can be presumed that Chris raised Claire all by himself, this caused a strong bond between the siblings. At a young age, Chris joined the United States Air Force as a pilot, and sent Claire to study college in a University. Although he was a talented airman, he was constantly in direct conflict with his superiors, unable to properly follow orders without speaking out. Unfortunately he was unable to settle the many disputes he found himself in, and was eventually discharged without honors. After being discharged from the Air Force, Chris went to Raccoon City where an old family friend, Barry Burton, suggested he try out for the new S.T.A.R.S. police force- a special unit created to quell the increase number of cases involving Umbrella. Deciding to try out, Chris as well as Barry both made it on to the team and were placed in as members of Alpha team with Albert Wesker as their Captain. Chris became both a point man as well as Alpha team's co-pilot and was known for his marksmanship ability (for which he had a friendly rivalry with Bravo team member Forest Speyer). Mansion Incident Alpha team was sent to the Arklay Mountains on the outskirts of Raccoon City to investigate the sudden disappearance of their compatriots, Bravo team.Resident Evil Opening (Remake) While walking through the forest, they discovered the remains of Bravo team's helicopter, along with the mutilated corpse of their pilot: Kevin Dooley. Suddenly, Alpha team member Joseph Frost was attacked by a wild dog, with the rest of the pack following, partially eating him alive while the rest of the team could do nothing but watch. Chris brings fellow officer Jill Valentine "back to reality" and the two run to the landing zone, only to find their pilot: Brad Vickers, flying away in terror. Shooting at the hungry pack chasing them, the four remaining officers entered a Spencer estate|deserted mansion. Chris worked through the Mansion in search of life, combating numerous creatures, and ran into two surviving members of Bravo team, Rebecca Chambers and Richard Aiken. Unfortunately, Richard soon died from his wounds after a giant, venomous snake bit him. Chris tells Rebecca that they should stick together to escape. Chris then ran into Wesker while investigating the mansion residence who told Chris that he and Jill got separated. Making his way to the caves beneath the Mansion, Chris finds a wounded Enrico Marini, Bravo team's captain, who informed Chris that there is a traitor among the group, before being shot dead by an unknown assailant. Chris then discovers an underground laboratory used for making BOW's, he also finds out that Wesker was one of the leading researchers. He finds Wesker, who confirms that he lured S.T.A.R.S. to the mansion to use their combat with the BOW's as data for further research. Wesker shoots Rebecca and unleashes a monster called Tyrant, it impales Wesker and kills him, but Chris manages to take it down. Rebecca survived the gunshot due to her bulletproof vest and ran ahead to activate the self-destruct sequence. With it activated, Chris needed to find Jill, running through the lab, he found that Wesker locked her in a cell. After rescuing her, both ran to the roof to await Brad's rescue. Rebecca joined them on the roof but before Brad could land, the Tyrant emerged from the floor and began to attack, Brad threw down a rocket launcher, and Chris destroyed the Tyrant. Chris, Jill and Rebecca boarded the chopper and escaped the Mansion, which then exploded taking any remaining monsters and evidence with it. Barry, who was manipulated by Wesker, had escaped earlier. Finding Claire After receiving a message from Leon S. Kennedy, Chris headed to Rockfort Island in an attempt to rescue his young sister, who was imprisoned by Umbrella after being captured in their HQ in Paris while looking for Chris. He soon learns that Claire isn't there, but discovered that Wesker had survived their encounter in the Arklay mountains and now carries a strong vendetta against Chris. They have a brief scuffle, in which Wesker reveals to Chris that Claire is in Antarctica. After following Claire to Antarctica, he found her in a replica of Spencer's Arklay mansion and eventually confronted Alexia Ashford, the creator of the T-Veronica virus, who had mutated to combat Wesker's superhuman strength. With Claire's help, Chris was able to finish her off and have a brief fist-fighting showdown with Wesker, which was interrupted by the imminent destruction of the facility. Chris jumped to the Harriet Jump-jet (While Claire looks at him curiously and says 'Hey, I always make good on my promises). Chris escaped the facility along with Claire in the Harriet Jump-Jet before it's destruction, but not before vowing to Wesker that they will meet another time to settle the score again once and for all. The End of Umbrella Five years later, in 2003, Chris had by now focused his life on exposing and destroying Umbrella. He and Jill Valentine, now partners, were dropped off at a Russian Umbrella facility, where they carried out a full-scale assault on the facility, destroying any of Umbrella's old Bio-Weapons encountered, and skillfully avoiding traps. Eventually, they were confronted with a new experimental Bio-Weapon, codenamed T-A.L.O.S. Sergei Vladimir revealed himself to be the creator, and sealed Chris and Jill inside the T-A.L.O.S. containment room and activated the monster. Having no choice but to fight, Chris and Jill were successfully able to defeat it eventually, finally ending Umbrella once and for all. After escaping the facility, Chris and Jill made it clear that their old nemesis Wesker was still out there despite their troubles with Umbrella over. Umbrella was then truly finished, and Chris and Jill remained partners. After Umbrella/Lost in Nightmares After the collapse of Umbrella, rivals and terrorist groups managed to get their hands on Umbrella's projects. Chris and Jill both joined the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA) dedicating to stopping the creation and usage of bio-weapons. There, they appointed themselves partners, and aside from locating Wesker, Chris and Jill travelled the world together in missions to reduce the growing number of bio-weapons, ranging from stopping bio-weapons in Asia to destroying bio-weapon labs in South America to arresting smugglers in Europe. In 2006, the pair received a tip off from a reliable source detailing former Umbrella founder Ozwell E. Spencer's location, and Chris and Jill intended to raid his hideout and arrest him for questioning. However, upon arrival they were greeted by a suspecting Wesker, standing over the corpse of Spencer, whom he killed a few minutes prior to the pair's arrival. Opening fire, both Chris and Jill were easily beaten by Wesker, and just as Wesker was about to deal the blow that would end Chris' life, Jill launched herself at Wesker hurling the pair through a window and down a cliff. Chris could do nothing as he watched his partner fall to her death. The BSAA conducted a three month search for Jill's body, with no success. As a result, Jill Valentine was officially declared dead in the line of duty. Kijuju Three years later, in 2009, Chris was sent to Kijuju to arrest a Bio weapon dealer named Ricardo Irving. With the help of fellow BSAA member and new partner Sheva Alomar. They soon discovered that Kijuju was suffering from new and more advanced forms of Las Plagas, and were forced to take down hordes of vicious "Majini". With the aid of other B.S.A.A members such as Kirk Mathison and Josh Stone they were able to survive through a variety of horrific dangers eventually coming into contact with Irving who evaded them with his partner, a mysterious cloaked woman. It was soon after that Chris came upon a file depicting a blonde girl who he recognized as being his old friend and partner, Jill Valentine. With Irving eventually taken down, Chris told Sheva that he only got involved in the mission so he could find Jill, who he suspected was still alive. Although surprised, Sheva vows to stick with Chris to the end. The duo discover a large area full of capsules used to store test subjects. Chris rushes to a monitor and searches for Jill. As the platform they are stood on raises to Jill's capsule, Chris and Sheva are attacked by a large creature known as U-8. This promptly stops the platform, forcing Chris and Sheva to fight back. After its defeat, both are greeted to an empty capsule, and Excella Gionne via the monitor, who denies any knowledge of Jill. Sheva recognizes Excella as one of TriCell's co-founders, and tells Chris she is lying. Later, they meet Excella again in a lab, where they came across a test subject, who then mutates into Uroboros Mkono. After defeating the monstrosity that resulted, they eventually track down Excella, who is accompanied by Albert Wesker, and a mysterious cloaked female aquaintance. Chris demands to know the whereabouts of Jill, and is stunned when Wesker removes the hood of his mysterious helper, who is none other than Jill herself. Despite Chris' attempts to bring her back to realization, he and Sheva are attacked and overwhelmed by her. As Wesker prepares to leave, Chris manages to get through to Jill, Wesker, although surprised activates a device that causes her extreme pain, and leaves Chris to watch her suffer. Sheva spots a device on Jill's chest and helps Chris forcefully remove it. Jill collapses, Chris rushes over and is relieved to find that she is alive and back to her senses. She apologizes for her actions and urges Chris to continue and stop Wesker before he can finish his preparations. Chris initially refuses, more concerned on getting Jill to safety. Jill grabs him and tells him that he is the only one capable of stopping Wesker. Chris backs into the elevator, and Jill tells Sheva to look out for him. The pair find Excella and she runs off in a panic, dropping a vial of something which Sheva keeps after Chris explains it may be important if Excella wanted to guard it so badly. Later it soon becomes clear that Wesker has no loyalty to Excella when she is revealed to have been injected with the Uroboros, which consumes her. It attacks the two, though they are eventually able to defeat it, turning their sights to Wesker. It is then that Chris receives a call from Jill who explains that Wesker needs to inject himself with a serum to keep the virus inside of him stable, but overdosing would weaken him. It is then that the two find out the vial Excella had dropped is the serum they need to inject Wesker with. After a very one sided battle with him, Chris and Sheva manage to take control briefly and inject the serum into Wesker's chest, causing him to flee onto his airship with Chris and Sheva in hot pursuit. They manage to take advantage of his weakness and send him flying out of the cargo room but their advantage decreases when he grabs Sheva's leg in an attempt to take them down with him. Chris watches, images of Jill rush through his mind as he remembers how he thought he had lost her trying to kill Wesker. He jumps to grab Sheva as she loses her grip, with Wesker determined to take both of them, but Sheva shoots him in the face and he is sucked from the plane. Crashing in a volcano, Chris and Sheva are shocked to find Wesker alive and angry, puncturing a container of Uroboros, Wesker begins to mutate with it and attacks Chris and Sheva. They retreat, but the rocks they cross over break and they are separated. Sheva shouts that Chris get higher so she can attack Wesker, who turns his attention towards her. Stranded, she shouted for help and Chris was forced to push a huge boulder out of the way so Sheva could join him. Wesker follows but Chris and Sheva are able to overpower him, and as Wesker stands injured, the ground beneath him begins to break and he slips into the lava. Jill and Josh arrive in a helicopter just in time to witness the scene and Jill throws down a rope ladder, Sheva grabs it instantly, but as Chris goes for it, the ground beneath him also breaks. He stumbles, and jumps for the ladder, catching it one handed. Sheva and Chris are helped into the helicopter only for Wesker to emerge from the lava and catch one of his tentacles onto the helicopter skids. Jill points to the two RPG-7's Josh had brought along, Chris and Sheva both take aim and fire, and Wesker is finally killed. http://ps3.ign.com/articles/100/1006931p1.html As they fly away, A voiceover of Chris saying while looking at Jill and Sheva:"More and More I find myself wondering if It's all worth it, but for a future without Fear,yeah,It's worth it." Sources Resident Evil Wikia Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Resident Evil 6